


a fragile, holy thing

by sapphic_werewolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_werewolf/pseuds/sapphic_werewolf
Summary: Osgood whimpers as Kate dips two fingers inside of her, and it is the sweetest sound Kate has ever heard.
Relationships: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Petronella Osgood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	a fragile, holy thing

**Author's Note:**

> Kate and Osgood love each other a lot. Osgood still cries every time they have sex. Kate still fuckin nuts every time she sees Osgood's coat on the hook next to hers. They’re soft. I’m soft.

Osgood whimpers as Kate dips two fingers inside of her, and it is the sweetest sound Kate has ever heard.

“Is this okay?” Kate asks, and Osgood nods, unsure how to explain how something can feel so good and so undeserved at the same time.

Kate curls her fingers, and Osgood’s hips jolt up instantly, bringing a fond smirk to Kate’s lips. She is so sensitive, eyes brimming with awe as Kate begins to fuck her. She is trying to stay still, trying to stay silent, trying not to be too eager, too needy, but Kate’s fingers inside her are maddening. A half-formed sound escapes from her lips as Kate bends down and closes her mouth around Osgood’s nipple, sucking lightly and then not so light at all.

Osgood reaches up, tangles her fingers in Kate’s hair, careful not to pull even as Kate speeds up. She angles up to press a kiss against Kate’s collarbone, between her breasts, any swath of skin she can reach. Her leg comes up between Kate’s thighs, and Kate lets out a little sound somewhere between a sigh and a gasp, and Osgood says her name like it is a fragile, holy thing, over and over again.

And it’s so good, it’s too good, it shouldn’t feel this good, and what is she doing with her hands, should she be touching Kate, should she be making more noise, less noise, no noise at all? Her heart is beating so fast, and she can hear Kate’s heart, and it’s beating so fast too, and their breath is coming together in short gasps, and Kate’s fingers are incessant inside her, so strange and so solid and so good. Osgood runs her hands up Kate’s sides, across the small of her back, one hand coming to clutch at her shoulder while the other traces Kate’s cheek with wonder.

“Can I?” Kate asks, and Osgood is about to ask what for when she feels now three fingers brush against her opening, Kate’s thumb slowly circling her clit. Kate is looking down at her with concern and care and need so sharp it makes Osgood blush, makes Osgood buck up against Kate’s hand. And oh, Osgood loves Kate for asking, kind, chivalrous Kate, but Osgood wants to tell her she would do anything she asked, take anything Kate was willing to give, give Kate all of herself, anything she asked and more.

“Please,” Osgood whispers, and then Kate’s fingers are inside her once again, stroking and curling and pushing and until Osgood is keening, too far gone to even be embarrassed. Though her eyes have gone glassy, she keeps them open, entranced by the movements of Kate’s fingers, the roll of her hips against Osgood’s thigh and oh she feels so full and so far gone, half dizzy with love, drunk with the feeling of touching Kate, of Kate touching her like she is worthy of her desire.

“Oh Osgood, how lovely you are.” Kate murmurs and that, _that_ is what sends her over the edge, Kate’s fingers inside her, and Kate’s thumb on her clit. Osgood lets out a little cry when she comes, and she buries her face in Kate’s neck, inhaling soap and skin as Kate carries her through the aftershocks.

When it starts to be too much, Osgood gently pushes Kate’s hands away, taking hold of her wrist questioningly and lowering her lips over Kate’s fingers. Osgood is not one much for tasting her own desire, but it’s worth it for the way Kate’s eyes grow wide as Osgood sucks, swirling her tongue across the webbing between Kate’s fingers.

“Os...” Kate says in a broken voice, and Osgood looks up, fingers still in her mouth. Kate lets out a little noise, and heat pools in Osgood’s belly at the sound. She pulls away with a soft pop.

“Yeah?” Osgood says, entwining Kate’s dry hand with her own. She leans her head against Kate’s chest and gazes up at her.

“I think I might love you,” Kate says, very very quietly, as if speaking it too loud may ruin it. Against Kate’s chest, Osgood can feel her heart beating like a sparrow trapped between her ribs. She turns her head and presses a kiss to the skin between her breasts, feeling Kate tremble in return, in anticipation.

“I think I might love you too,” Osgood says as if she has not loved this woman for years, as if she was not absolutely smitten within minutes of meeting her, as if she, in all her fantasizing, ever dared to think of this moment. 

Kate’s face breaks into a smile, warm and open and just for her, and Osgood’s heart leaps at the gesture. Kate leans in to kiss her, and they smile against each other's lips. Osgood wraps her arms around Kate, and Kate threads her fingers into Osgood’s dark hair, and they sit there, listening to the beat of each other's hearts, finally, for just a moment, entirely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading! 
> 
> Hit me up at https://sapphic--werewolf.tumblr.com with prompts, requests, questions, or whatever! I hope u are having a lovely day!


End file.
